You're Magical
by Blueberry Ragamuffin
Summary: Every young witch or wizard has that wonderful moment - or sometimes a not so wonderful moment - when they realise that they're magical. A collection of one-shots showing all children from the Potterverse discovering their abilities.
1. Ginny Weasley

Ginny Weasley

The Burrow was constantly full of magic. There was absolutely no way of getting around the hovering items or the explosive bangs from Fred and George's room. It took Ginny until she was four to realise that having magic meant going to Hogwarts. On September 1st, 1985, an overpowering desire rose in Ginny. She wanted so badly to go off to Hogwarts with Bill and Charlie. She begged her brothers to allow her to sneak into Hogwarts in their suitcases, but they refused.

That day, she found out exactly why it was easier to ask for forgiveness than for permission. If she had just zipped herself into one of their bags, she would have been able to go to the infamous Hogwarts with her brothers. Instead, she had a feeling of complete lameness as she watched the train leave the station.

_No, _she thought, _I'm not giving up that easy. _She saw that her mother and father were chatting, and her brothers never cared what she did anyway. Ginny tentatively took a few steps away from her family. A few more. She began a slow jog, and one second later, she began a full sprint. Just as the train released a huge whistle of smoke, Ginny was running at about the same speed as the train. She wanted very badly to find Charlie or Bill, and then climb into their compartment. The back of a ginger head could be seen from her view, and she sped up. She was ever so close to Hogwarts –

"Ginevra Weasley!" her father chastised. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Daddy, why'd you stop me?" Ginny demanded. She squirmed in his arms, to no avail. "I was goin' to Hoggywarts!"

"Oh, you were?" He asked with a laugh in his voice. Ginny was so _furious _that she was so close to Hogwarts and then had been snatched away from her dream. Arthur sat her down and made sure that she had no scratches.

"Ginny – your feet are smoking!"

"Where did you think I was goin', Daddy?"

* * *

**A/N: Poor Ginny, watching six brothers leave her for Hogwarts :( Anyway, this is going to be an ongoing thing. Feel free to leave suggestions for any characters you want to see ;)**


	2. Hermione Granger

**A/N: Thanks to broadwaygoldstar for the suggestion :)**

* * *

Hermione Granger

Hermione's mother knew that her daughter's hair was a pure, fully-fledged monster a few months into her daughter's life. It had hurt little Hermione so much when her mother brushed her hair, so she kept her infant's hair as short as possible for as long as she could. After Mrs. Granger read _Rapunzel _to Hermione, she wanted to grow out her hair. Though the three-year-old winced during the painful bad hair days, she never complained.

Then she started school.

Hermione was a sweet girl, but she had trouble making friends with the other kids. After the first week of school, she was deemed an annoying know-it-all who had hair that could store various items. It became a cruel game for the kids to see how many things Hermione's hair could hold. After running to her mother's car after school with a lollipop, a watch, and a pen in her hair, Mrs. Granger knew that she had to do something with her daughter's hair. Mrs. Granger prowled the hair care aisles with the eye of a determined vulture for an entire weekend, to no avail. She knew that if she had Hermione's hair cut short, they would just keep sticking things in it and maybe start calling her a boy. By Sunday afternoon, she was desperate. Finally she found a smoothing product that just might work for Hermione's hair.

After drenching Hermione's hair in the product the next morning, her hair looked much flatter than usual. It wasn't anywhere near straight, yet it was flat enough that it couldn't hold anything for more than five seconds. Just as Mrs. Granger said "Have a nice day at school, love," to Hermione, the sky erupted with a furious rain storm. Hermione covered her entire head with her raincoat as she dashed into the school building. She went immediately to the girl's loo, only to find that her hair was puffing up right before her eyes. She forced her eyes to remain dry for the entire day. By lunch, nobody had commented about her hair. _Maybe, _she thought hopefully, _no one cares._

Mid-way through lunchtime, Amanda and Nicole sauntered over to Hermione's seat. She was not daft - there was no way that those two were coming over to make friendly conversation with her. Hermione swallowed the last of her sandwich and prepared herself for the teasing.

"Nice hair, Hermione," Nicole said. "How did you get it like that? Did your mother throw lightning bolts at your head?"

They both laughed their high-pitched laughs and took bites from their crackers and applesauce.

"We were wondering," said Amanda, "how does your mother hate your hair? It must be such a pain to brush it every day –"

"If she even brushes it!" Nicole added. They both fell against each other, laughing their hearts out.

Hermione never liked it when they made fun of her. But when those girls took the mickey out of her mother, a foreign type of fury came to the surface. As Nicole and Amanda laughed together, a friction began between their heads. A gentle sort of electricity bathed their hair, slowly frizzing their mops. The speed of the gradual puffiness sped up until the girls were sporting Hermione's exact hairdo. When they were done laughing, they both went to brush back a strand of their hair.

The looks on their faces would entertain Hermione for many years to come. Amanda and Nicole were both so horrified that their eyes bulged out of their sockets, their breath seemed to halt, and their mouths formed a silent scream.

"You both have such nice hair," Hermione said. "Did you throw lightning bolts at each other?"


	3. James Potter II

James Potter II

James was born to be in trouble. His parents brought his mischief on themselves, really. He already had the genes, and then they name him after two of the most notorious pranksters of Hogwarts. Ginny had debated on whether or not to send Professor McGonagall a warning letter when James was born.

Along with mischievous genes, James also inherited some smarts. Harry and Ginny were happy that their son was a smart baby, but they were also a bit downtrodden from the fact that all of the arrows pointed to their firstborn becoming Hogwarts's most mischievous student.

James' parents and other relatives assumed that he would make toys zoom out of his crib, or even make his meals explode in his parents' faces. However, as a nine-year-old, he had still not shown any sign of magical ability.

"I know that it doesn't matter if he's magical or not," fretted Ginny one night, "but look at his family! I used to have nightmares about being the only squib in my family. And look at all of the cousins and aunts and uncles...Teddy's metamorphmagus skills, George's shop, your job of, as Al delicately puts it, 'making bad people go boom.' How could he possibly feel normal around all of that if he's a squib?"

As Ginny had said all of this in less than one minute, Harry simply stared at her and tried to remember exactly what she had said. He gave up after a few seconds and recounted the main words: magical, family, squib, and boom.

"I understand where you're coming from," he said, attempting to remember more of what she said by somewhat slowly saying his words. He still couldn't remember, but since Ginny had been going on about James being a squib for two years, he could easily guess what she said. "I know it doesn't matter if he's not magical either, but we can't change that by worrying about him. All we can do is wait until he's eleven and see what happens, or what doesn't happen."

Ginny had the words slipping off of her tongue when a bang issued from the kitchen and all of the kids squealed. Harry and Ginny raced into the kitchen with their wands at the ready, only to meet mush. Specifically, their once mush-free kitchen completely drenched in the mysterious substance.

"Mum...Dad...so nice of you to join us," the wall said. James stepped forward, as covered with mush as the rest of the kitchen. They could see where he had been standing by his body's shape outlining a piece of untouched wall. He was holding an empty jar with a bashful, feigned innocent look on his face.

"_Us?_" Harry asked. Al and Lily promptly stepped out from their places in the corner.

"What happened here?" Ginny demanded.

"I was just experimenting..." James began.

"What were you experimenting with?" Harry asked.

James simply hung his head and said something so low that it was unintelligible. "What was that?" Harry asked.

"He was staring at the jar and it went BOOM BOOM!" a giddy six-year-old Lily said for him.

Ginny and Harry turned to James, who dully nodded.

"What did she mean that you stared at it?" Ginny asked.

"Well...I was just thinking about what to put in the gloop when it started smoking, and before I could leave it exploded and then you came in. Am I in trouble?"

"Do you know what this sounds like?" Harry asked James in a solemn tone that usually meant punishment. "It sounds like...accidental magic."

James snapped his head up, and Harry swore that his eyes were much brighter than usual. "I thought I was 'unique.'" To emphasize his point, James had added the quotation marks in the air.

"You are unique—all of you kids are unique," Ginny said. "It just so happens that you are unique and magical."

James smiled a dazzling smile and whooped in the air. He had told his parents that he didn't care about being magical or going to Hogwarts, but his facade became obvious from his apparent joy at blowing up mush by looking at it.

* * *

**A/N: I'm afraid I like the word "boom" a bit too much. Anyhoo, still feel free to submit any ideas for this. I can't promise that I'll do it, but suggestions never hurt :)**


End file.
